Dr. Xander
Xander was laying on the operating table as usual. Xander's parents were scientist and hated him with all their might so they used their son as a human test subject. Xander hated his parents to the very core also but he wouldn't do anything about his parents horrible mistreatment. His parents have already figured out the secret to immortality by mixing different serums in their laboratory. As always they used it on their son first to see if it worked. Well, apparently it did because Xander has been 17 for 15 years. Hasn't grown a inch nor has he aged a day. His parents stabbed his heart 6 times and the stab wounds just healed up,yet Xander felt every bit of it. His parents now refused to use the serum because they do not want to be with their 'Failed Abortion' for all eternity. Xander continued to wait for his parents on the operating table. His deep blue eyes covered by his dark Red hair. He looked out the window at the woods that surrounded the laboratory for miles on end. He always thought how weird it is to be a huge old creepy laboratory in the middle of the woods. Xander's thoughts were cut off by the sound of his mother and father's foot steps entering the testing room. His dad restrained his arms and legs to the table while his mother put a strange liquid into a syringe."This liquid is suppose to cure every mental sickness there is!" Xander's mom explained."You being our test subject and you having Wittmaack-Ekbom syndrome and Dysthymia makes you just prefect for this!" She exclaimed sticking the needle into Xander's skin. All of a sudden Xander let out a ear piercing screech after his mother put the serum into his veins."It back fired! It back fired!" His father voice yelled. Xander's screech turned into psychopathic laughter as he broke free of his restraints. Xander just couldn't stop laughing. The serum instead of curing his mental diseases it made him homicidally insane. His mother and father bolted for the door but Xander was quicker and he quickly pulled the lever that locked the door. Xander swiftly elbowed his parents in their temples and knocked them out instantly. His parents woke up and instantly started screaming and thrashing against their restraints. Xander stalked into the room,him being 6'7 with lanky appearance made him even more eerie. He skin was such a sickly pale it could be mistaken as white. He shut the door behind him. He cheerfully skipped over to a table that had various sharp objects on it. He giggled like an small child on Christmas as he examined each object. He picked up a syringe and a scalpel. He skipped over to another table that had different strange liquids and filled the syringe with a black liquid. He looked over at his father and smiled insanely. He walked over to his father and laughed psychotically at his helplessness. He placed the scalpel down and took the syringe and put the liquid in his fathers left arm's vein. He smiled in a sadistic way as he watch his father skin start to rot and boil away. The screams of pain was like music to him. After his father last breath and scream faded he couldn't help but want more. He took the scalpel and walked over to his mom. His mom begged and begged for him to stop. Xander ignored her pleas and brought the scalpel to his moms stomach. He ripped the cut open and while her pain filled screams filled the air. Xander continued his work dissecting many organs. He looks at her wrist then cut it just enough for him to be able to rip out the vein, which he did. He but her vein in a small specimen jar. He walked back to the weapon table and replaced the syringe and scalpel with a hatchet. He then chopped his parents into little pieces and put the pieces into a long forgotten room in the large laboratory. BREAKING NEWS Katelyn, a 15 year old girl that has been missing for 3 days,body was found at their doorstep! The upper half of the body was believed to be dissected while her lower half chopped up beside her. The body was neatly placed in a basket with a note on it. The note read 'Dear Katelyn's mother and father, I am sorry to tell you this but your daughter did not make it. I am very sorry for your misfortune. Sincerely, Dr. Xander Category:Science Pastas Category:Disappearances Category:Dismemberment